Fight For Loyalty
by WritingEchoes
Summary: Three brothers fight to prove their loyalty and earn their place in Thunderclan. An unexpected group of arrivals appear and the Dark Forest is still rising.
1. Characters and Introduction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own warriors or any of the characters from the books. The others I made up on my own, as well as the storyline. However it wouldn't be possible if it weren't for our awesome "author" Erin Hunter.

**Summary: **As three brothers fight to prove their loyalty and earn their place in Thunderclan an unexpected group of arrivals wonder upon their territory. To add to everything that Dark Forest is forcing it's rising...

*This is slightly picked up from where the actual books left off. Tigerstar and the other evils cats are still trying to fight Starclan and the living cats, prophecy still exists, etc.

Fight For Loyalty

**Allegiances**

**Leader:** Firestar

**Deputy:** Brambleclaw

**Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather

**Warriors:** Graystripe

Dustpelt

Sandstorm

Millie

Brackenfur – Ashpaw

Sorreltail

Cloudtail

Brightheart

Thornclaw – Briarpaw

Squirrelflight

Leafpool

Spiderleg

Birchfall

Berrynose

Hazeltail – Blossompaw

Mousewhisker – Bumblepaw

Cinderheart – Wingpaw

Lionblaze – Echopaw

Foxleap – Dewpaw

Icecloud – Owlpaw

Toadstep

Rosepetal

Dovefur

Ivyheart

Whitewing

Poppyfrost

Queens: Ferncloud

Daisy

Prologue

"I will give them their names, by Starclan's name." A she-cat with an unusual blue color to her pelt said. She looked around at the cats surrounding her, their pelts glowing with starlight much like hers. Many cats nodded their heads. A young tortoiseshell she-cat was among the first. She knew there would be no formal naming ceremony but she would do this to calm their father's nerves. His kits would be watched, of that he could be certain. "Daykit, Skykit and Moonkit."

She touched her nose to the top of each kits head in turn. The little gray and white female stirred in her sleep. She blinked open her eyes lazily and stared at the she-cat before her. Her blue eyes focused intently on the stranger.

"Can you see me Skykit?" The young kit nodded slowly. "My, my, Ravenpaw, your kits have a bigger destiny then I imagine."

* * *

This is my first piece of writing here. I write lots of stories and a number of them are fanfics. Feedback would be very appreciated! Thanks for even reading this far :)


	2. Honored

Chapter 1

"The elder's are worried."

"Mousefur's always worried!" Jayfeather heard Rosepetal and Toadstep walking just outside his den. He angled his ears to find out just Mousefur what was gossiping about now. Toadstep and his sister were the newest warriors but not for long. Graystripe and Millie's kits were close to getting their warrior ceremony. Specially now since Squirrelflight's kits were out of the nursery and under mentor supervision. He stiffened. That's what had Mousefur worked up! He was certain. He had felt the same dread seep through him and Lionblaze the day the kits stumbled out of the nursery. "Besides, Brambleclaw looks like his father and he's not evil!"

"Yeah but –"

"Do you doubt your deputy?" Lionblaze's calm voice came unexpectedly. Jayfeather could picture him sitting calmly his tail wrapped around his paws. His eyes focused on the young warriors. Toadstep laid his ears flat, embarrassed.

"N-no Lionblaze. Its just Mousefur said –"

"Ignore her this time. She's simply stuck in the past. Ashpaw and Wingpaw are your everyday apprentices. They have done nothing to prove other wise and don't deserve the lack in trust." He's eyes narrowed dangerously and the siblings nodded before slinking away. Jayfeather felt mixed emotions in his brother. He didn't completely believe what he had just said. He was worried about the war they were expecting. The war no one else knew about. A shiver coursed through him.

Suddenly a stronger emotion took over him. Determination flooded him so strong his body ached. He walked out of his den and turned his head in the direction of the fresh kill pile. Ashpaw stood there and his whole body was tense. His brothers were nowhere around but it was painfully obvious by now some of the clan were cautious with only two of them. Wingpaw and him just happened to look like their father. Ashpaw exactly. Wingpaw lucked out; He had his mother's green eyes. The luckiest of all was Echopaw.

Echopaw was dark ginger. His coat burned every once in awhile like Firestar's. His amber eyes were full of thought and calculation. No one had any problems with him. None they couldn't stomach at least.

Again more thoughts took hold of Jayfeather. This time he was flashed in to a memory. Vivid colors surrounded him and he was in a place he didn't know. He realized he was in the old forest. He was in Firestar's mind. Before him was two kits. Bramblekit and Tawnykit, his sister. The emotions overwhelmed him. Firestar felt like he was being sent back in to the past. He couldn't blame the clan because he had done the same thing before. He had been afraid and uneasy with Brambleclaw, his former apprentice, and now his deputy. Secrets just kept surfacing.

"Brackenfur," Ashpaw had stopped hunting and his mentor hadn't noticed until after he brought down a blackbird. The golden brown tabby looked at his apprentice. Ashpaw shuffled his paws anxiously and then steeled himself. "Why does the clan hate me?"

"Ashpaw, they don't –" He paused. He could not lie to the apprentice but he refused to push him away. "Listen to me carefully. There are things, that some of the clan cannot let go. These things that have affected us deeply and they scare many of us."

"You're talking about the tales Longtail used to tell me, the ones about Tigerstar and Hawkfrost." Mousefur always avoided him and Wingpaw. Longtail, blind however, did not. Ashpaw wondered if he would still speak with them if he saw what they looked like.

"Yes. You look just like your father who resembles his father to a whisker. They will get past it."

"How do you know?" He snapped and the ducked his head in apology. Brackenfur didn't scold him though. He fixed him with a thoughtful look before smiling softly.

"Because your father is Deputy, is he not?"

"Yeah but he went on the great journey. He was part of a prophecy. He's practically a legend!" Brackenfur laughed at Ashpaw and began to walk away to continue hunting. He called back over his shoulder however, the perfect end to the conversation.

"Brambleclaw was trusted far before he left for the great journey."

"I will like to lead this patrol, Brambleclaw." The deputy looked at his leader and dipped his head. Firestar looked at the cats as Brambleclaw nudged his kits in the shoulder before walking away. In the group were Wingpaw, Echopaw, Ashpaw and their mentors Lionblaze, Cinderheart and Cloudtail. Firestar felt a rush of surprise to find all of these cats, except the one she-cat in the group, were related to him. He was about to lead them out when Sandstorm pressed against him.

"I'm going out to hunt with Foxleap, Dewpaw, Icecloud and Owlpaw. We're going near the Windclan border, mind if we walk with you?" The fiery leader purred contently. His show of approval caused a ripple of laughter through the warriors. The apprentices looked a bit put off.

"Ready?" He called before pelting off and out of the camp. The warriors all called out that he cheated and raced after him. Lionblaze lingered with the apprentices. His cousins glanced uneasily at him. They had learned recently about the lies surrounding his heritage but he held his head high.

"This is your chance to impress our leader and Brambleclaw would love for him to give a good report about you all." He said his eyes soft. He knew very well why Firestar had given him Echopaw. He looked least like Brambleclaw but he still wanted a strong warrior to help him. He didn't trust many cats to mentor them.

Ashpaw crept around in the undergrowth. Brackenfur's talked had helped him a bit and he was able to focus on the squirrel his mentor sent him to find. His ear flicked forward as he saw the furry creature nibbling on something only a few tail lengths before him. Then something else shifted in the corner of his view. The prey froze and then bolted. He knew he could have caught it before it reached the nearest tree but instead he opened his mouth and inhaled deeply. He caught Windclan scent but it wasn't surprising being so close to the border. Then he smelled something else. It was cat but no cat he knew. It carried no clan smell. He growled deep in his throat and bolted forward.

The cat heard him coming and tore away. He heard paws behind him and knew he was now also being chased. The first intruder was running right for his clan mates so he spun to face the one behind him. A she-cat barreled in to him and tore away after the tom. He sprang to his paws and called out. Then he realized he was just over the border by three tail lengths and Windclan scent was getting strong.

"Thunderclan!" The snarl of Breezepelt tore through the air. He ran as fast as he could away from the vicious warrior. He was just about at the border when Breezepelt broke from chasing him and collided with Lionblaze. Their yowls and howls filled the air. For a brief moment he forgot all about the cats he was chasing until Firestar showed up.

"There was enemy cats and –"

"Cinderheart is guarding them with Wingpaw. Come on more Windclan is coming." Brackenfur and Echopaw burst in to the fray, claws out and lips drawn. "Stop!"

A hesitation swept through his clan mates but it was obvious Windclan would not obey. Ashpaw didn't wait any longer. He leapt on to the nearest apprentice he saw. His name was Boulderpaw and his attitude was just as bad as his mentor who was being clawed by Lionblaze. The apprentice outsized him though and he felt himself becoming trapped. He looked around desperately but there was more Windclan cats coming. He sighed deeply and prayed for help.

Then claws were ripped from his fur as the apprentice was knocked away by a skinny jet-black tom. A white tip tail lashed in anger as he clawed at the cat. Boulderpaw fled first chance he got. Echopaw was struggling and Ashpaw had no clue who the newcomer was but he knew his brother needed him. Figuring the tom was on their side he ignored him to help his brother. Leaping on the back of Owlwhisker he bit down on his ear and ran his back legs down his back.

"Stop!" Firestar called again. Sandstorm's patrol had showed up and Windclan noticed. They released the cats they were fighting and slipped back over to their border. "What is the cause of this?"

"He crossed our border!" Breezepelt glared at Ashpaw and Lionblaze growled. Sandstorm shot her grand kit a glare that silenced him. Knowing he should not mention the strange cats, Ashpaw lowered his head.

"I'm sorry Firestar. It was an accident. It won't happen again. I was follow a strange smell and didn't realize I crossed. I came back as soon as I did and I took no prey!" He spoke rapidly. He glanced at his leader and saw he understood. He nodded firmly and looked back at Breezepelt.

"There is no reason to attack after I ordered the fighting to cease. Both clans would have been a lot better off."

"Forgive my kit Firestar. He's a little hot headed lately. I will let Onestar know of this, all of it." Crowfeather's dark gray pelt was flat against his body. He appeared calm but his eyes portrayed his real feelings or his thoughts at least. Ashpaw watched his eyes lock on Lionblaze but the older cat purposely avoided his gaze. Crowfeather dipped his head to the Thunderclan leader and lead the patrol away. "One more thing, stay off our territory!"

"You did well Ashpaw. All of you did." Firestar said and then his attention shifted to the black cat that had helped Ashpaw to begin with. "Ravenpaw."

"Firestar." The tom purred lightly before stepping forward. He touched noses cautiously with the battle weary leader. "Old friend, I know I said I didn't think I'd ever be with the clan again, but I ask you a favor."

"Yes?"

"Those are my kits you found. Two of them at least." As the black cat spoke Firestar's eyes shinned in surprise. "My mate didn't want them. I convinced her to feed them until they were weaned. Firestar Barely is dead. I have nowhere else to go."

"Oh Ravenpaw… I'm so sorry. You are Thunderclan blood. Pure to the core, not even Shadowclan can argue that. You are welcomed. As are you're kits."

They traveled back to where Cinderheart sat with Wingpaw. Between them was the tom and she cat Ashpaw had chased himself. Before them sitting stiffly was another she cat.

"This is Daypaw." Ravenpaw touched his tail tip to the black ears of otherwise white cat. The black was like a mask dropped over his ears that covered his face like you would see at a masquerade ball. Next Ravenpaw flicked the tense she cat. She was solid black with gray eyes unlike her blue-eyed brother. "This is Moonpaw."

Lastly he nudged the smaller she cat forward. She had bright blue eyes that shinned like stars. Her gray and white pelt looked like it'd be beautiful and shiny once it was cleaned. Her paws were small and her claws retracted.

"This is Skypaw."

"How do they have clans names?" Echopaw asked before anyone else could speak. "They were not born in to a clan, isn't that not possible? At best they're names aren't recognized by Starclan!"

"What do you know of Starclan? Have you seen the starry cats? Have you tasted their scent?" Skypaw sat softly. Her eyes narrowed at the larger tom. "Starclan knows of us, Bluestar named us after all."

Silence. Complete and utter silence greeted the end of her speech. No one moved. Nothing stirred. All things seemed to have ceased. A squirrel dropped an acorn from a tree and suddenly life jumped back together. The cats of Thunderclan gazed around at each other in shock. Ashpaw stepped forward with a glance at Firestar.

"I am honored to be the first to greet Thuinderclan's newest apprentices then. I am Ashpaw, apprentice to Brackenfur." Slowly the cats introduced themselves and then gingerly, wounds now remembered, made their way to camp.


	3. Wishes and Wounds

"What happened and who's with you?" Jayfeather's tense meow greeted them before anything. Dovefur was prancing her paws together in excitement. Quickly Lionblaze launched in to an explanation but Graystripe, bounding over from nowhere, cut him off.

"Ravenpaw!"

His excited meow dragged all of the older warriors from their dens and resting areas. Dustpelt pricked his ears and the defensive senior warrior walked over with a slight purr in his throat. Ferncloud slipped out from the nursery to greet her old friend. Thornclaw, Brightheart and Cloudtail followed next. Squirrelflight and Leafpool pressed against him as Spiderleg nodded hello from a distance. It was Brambleclaw was greeted him last with an affectionate nuzzle. His eyes were shinning brightly at all his former clan mates and he gazed around at all the new ones.

"Introductions anyone?" He laughed carefully. He wasn't used to so many cats but he would get used to it soon enough. Once he knew who was who. Brambleclaw purred.

"You've meet my kits already. Ashpaw, Wingpaw and Echopaw."

"Squirrelflight's no doubt?" Everyone chuckled uneasily at what not so secret, secrets they knew. "Lionblaze and Cinderheart belong to?"

"Cinderheart is one of my kits." Brackenfur said. "Sorreltail is her mother."

"Lionblaze is mine." Leafpool's meow though it didn't shock anyone there made Ravenpaw freeze. His eyes stretched wide before he turned around.

"But you're a medicine cat!"

"I was. My other kit, Jayfeather is now."

"Who…?"

"Crowfeather. He used to be Crowpaw."

"He's a Windclan cat!" Ravenpaw meowed more calmly. He clearly realized everything had been more or less dealt with already. He touched noses with Leafpool. "I know you would not make decisions lightly."

Slowly the rest of the introductions went around. Ravenpaw greeted the young cats warmly and openly. The warriors he showed respect and was a bit more reserved. Firestar watched him and realized why.

"Since the clan is here I think now is a good time to have the ceremony." He said bounding up to Highledge. "Briarpaw, Blossompaw and Bumblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

Briarpaw looked up in surprise. Blossompaw stopped in mid grooming and Bumblepaw was first to be excited over what was happening. He walked calmly, though, composed and sat in front of his leader.

"I do." Within moments his sisters joined him and echoed his promise.

"Then from this moment on, Bumblepaw, you will be known as Bumblestripe." He said walking to rest his head on his muzzle. "We honor you for you courage and trust."

"Blossompaw, from this moment on you will be known as Blossomthorn. We honor you for your skills and thoughtfulness." He finished with her and turned to her sister. "Briarpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Briarfur, we honor you for your tactfulness and courage."

The clan called out the three cats names and they're parents purred with pride. Ravenpaw sat off to the side once he congratulated the new warriors and watched. His eyes glazed with memories. He sighed heavily. Graystripe and Sandstorm ran up to Firestar and meowed frantically. The cats that were there from before the great journey added in their little chimes.

"I have a long over due ceremony to perform. A cat earned his warrior name in my eyes far more then I have. He has fought along side us many, many times. Ravenpaw, do you promise to continue to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" The black tom shivered involuntarily. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. The scent that blew on the breeze was achingly familiar to all his friends, the smell of home, their old home and the tang of Thunderclan.

"I do."

"Then from this moment on, Ravenpaw, from now on, you will be known as Ravensong. We honor you for your devotion, integrity and faithfulness."

The calls that went up echoed loudly to Jayfeather as he watched cats from Starclan call out the warrior's name. He shivered as he caught sight of Tigerstar glaring at the cat with the up most hatred. Trouble was coming. It was coming quick.

Firestar waited until the next day to appoint mentors to Ravensong's kits. Daypaw had been shy while approaching Brightheart but there was no disgust or fear. Just shyness. Brightheart had smiled joyfully before gently touching noses with the small tom. Cloudtail and Moonpaw on the other hand… she had glared daggers at him seeing what he was made off. She was a tough one and Cloudtail was not the one to be pushed around. He glared right back as he touched her nose, a bit more pointedly then needed and she winced.

"Jayfeather, Skypaw needs you. She needs you to help her. She is destined to be a medicine cat but Firestar is not sure even though she asked him." The cat that was next to him was eyeing the she cat thoughtfully. Her gray form mangy as ever but Jayfeather had a grudging respect towards her.

"Yes Yellowfang." Carefully he padded through the crowd of cats and brushed accidentally by Cinderheart. Heat rushed through him. He could hear Yellowfang cursing his emotions across the clearing but he blocked them out. Firestar was about to appoint her to someone in the crowd when he reached the front. "Starclan has spoken her approval to me. She will be my apprentice, Firestar, if you would."

He added the end in realizing how forceful he sounded to his leader. It was not his fault! Yellowfang always irritated him though. She rubbed him the wrong way and did it purposely.

"Are you sure?" Firestar questioned lightly. Jayfeather hissed his answer through clenched teeth.

"As sure as I'll ever be with Yellowfang stalking me!" The red tom blinked fondly at the mention of the old she cat. Jayfeather considered him crazy right then. How could anyone be found of her?

"Fine. Skypaw wishes to be a medicine cat, and Jayfeather accepts. Good luck." They touched noses and walked over to the den where Jayfeather could set his boundaries.

"Ivyheart," A massive brown tabby purred. "Congratulations on your warrior name. Now, we have a few things to discuss."

"Thank you, and of course, Tigerstar."

Lionblaze watched as his cousins practiced with the other apprentices. Cinderheart, Foxleap, Icecloud, and Brightheart had volunteered with him to teach them fighting moves while everyone went out the hunt. The young cats had been doing well and all really wanted to practice their fighting. So, now they were sparring.

Ashpaw leapt toward Daypaw but the small tom reared on his hind paw and caught him. He wrapped his paws around the larger cat and tried to roll but Ashpaw's larger weight pinned him down. The brown tabby purred and his amber eyes shinned with encouragement.

"You tried but you forgot I'm bigger then you. Use your size to your advantage." He glanced over at Brackenfur to see if he gave the right advice and was pleased when his mentor nodded. "Try again."

After a few tries he was getting closer and closer to pinning Ashpaw. The last time he had a plan. Sometimes he just couldn't do things alone. He rushed Ashpaw, never intending to touch him and the large cat sidestepped him. He spun his body to face the smaller cat and send a paw at his ears. Daypaw ducked and grinned wickedly. Ashpaw and swung his body in to Wingpaw's range. Within seconds it was a mass of brown tabby fur and no one knew who was going to win.

A sudden yowl of pain made both toms spring apart. Everyone's fur went up as the faced the other clearing. Foxleap was standing rigid next to Dewpaw and Icecloud was snarling fiercely at Echopaw. The ginger tom glanced down and shuffled his paws. Owlpaw sat off to the side panting heavily. No one could see what had happened but the mentors quickly went over.

"Icecloud?" Lionblaze prompted while resting his tail tip on the she cat's shoulder. She didn't even look at Lionblaze when she answered. Her eyes narrowed to slits glaring at Echopaw.

"It was a practice! You told me he would be a good choice to teach the younger ones their moves."

"Oh my!" Brightheart's voice came from where she was nosing at Owlpaw. As she turned to lead him back to camp Lionblaze felt dread run through him. The apprentice had a jagged tear in his shoulder. Blood was welling up quickly.

"Everyone go ahead I'll talk to him."

"Talk? Talk!" Icecloud growled. "What kind of apprentice hurts a fellow apprentice?"

"It's happened before!" Lionblaze replied calmly though his fur was rising. Foxleap stopped walking away and turned back, Cinderheart at his side. They glanced anxiously at each other.

"You would know wouldn't you? You've done it too. You even fought your old mentor Ashfur!"

"Icecloud go back to camp, now!" Icecloud snarled something and Lionblaze leapt towards her. His claws were sheath but the blow to her head made the she cat stumble. For a dizzying second she swayed and then she leapt, her brother with her.

"Wingpaw, go and get Brambleclaw or Firestar. Hurry!" Instantly her apprentice took off. His brown tabby fur fluffed up in fear. Cinderheart bunched her muscles under her gray coat and launched herself in to the fray. She pried Foxleap away from Lionblaze and they tumbled away. The tomcat wasn't aware she was only trying to restrain him and sent a paw full of thorn sharp claws over her muzzle. Dewpaw had gone ahead with Brightheart and her brother so Ashpaw did the only thing he could think of. He tackled Foxleap and with Cinderheart's help kept him pinned to the floor.


	4. I trust you

"Dad!" Wingpaw yowled as he burst in to the camp. Brambleclaw's name seemed too long for the winded cat to say. Cats in camp stopped to look up, his fear scent catching their attention. Not to mention Brightheart had come back moments before with a bleeding apprentice. The deputy came from Firestar's den with the leader himself. They bounded over to him as he gasped for breath. "Icecloud and Foxleap are fighting Lionblaze and Cinderheart!"

"Graystripe, Dustpelt, Ravensong, come with me and Brambleclaw. Sandstorm, don't let any cat leave!"

Lionblaze leapt away from the she cat his eyes blazing. He longed to dig his claws in to her pelt but he was loyal to his clan. He refused to harm the confused cat. Echopaw sat off to the side unsure what to do while Foxleap was held down. Firestar ran in to the training area with a patrol of cats, their eyes all on fire with disbelief.

"What is going on?" Firestar asked. Icecloud's hostility evaporated and Foxleap went limp. Graystripe nodded and Cinderheart stepped away, Ashpaw following. "Speak!"

Cinderheart launched in to an explanation and then fell silent. Firestar eyed them all with equal measure and then sat. He brought his tail over his paws and sighed heavily.

"We can not have inner clan fighting. The easiest way to bring down a clan is from the outside in." A haunted look crept briefly in to his eyes and in the eyes of the cats beside him. "If you trust anyone, you trust your clan mates. I will not tolerate this sort of behavior."

"Icecloud, Foxleap, apprentice duties for a moon. Someone will take over teaching Dewpaw and Owlpaw. You will get them back if I see fit. Lionblaze," The leader paused noticing all the scratches the golden tabby bore and how, though ruffled and dirty, Icecloud's fur was unmarked. It was no secret he was one of the clans best fighters and could have taught Icecloud a lesson easily. "You hunt for the elders for two days, feeding them before yourself. Cinderheart, you did well. Get those scratches taken care as soon as you get to camp with Lionblaze. Wingpaw and Ashpaw, I'm very proud of the way you two handled things. Echopaw, we must talk."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, it was an accident, it won't happen again."

"That wound was no accident." The ginger leader sat and watched patiently, his eyes never leaving the young cat. Soon Echopaw stood and began to pace anxiously. He kept shooting frantic glances at Firestar. "Did Owlpaw say something to you?"

"What he said was a lie!" He snapped forgetting in a sudden rage that he spoke too his leader. "They are loyal cats and will make great warriors! Just because they look like Hawkfrost and Tigerstar doesn't mean anything! They didn't even know those traitors and it was seasons ago. No need to hover it over our heads. That's like saying Lionblaze isn't loyal because his parents broke the warrior code in the worst possible ways."

"Echopaw, I understand your frustration. I ask you not to harm your clan mates anymore. No matter what they say. I want to tell you a secret." They sat side by side. Ginger pelts glowing. Echopaw's amber eyes widened in surprise as Firestar confessed his old mistrust in the cat he took on to apprentice. The cat that later on became his deputy, a cat that happened to be the father of the young cat next to him. "Echopaw, the clan respected Brambleclaw even more then they would have if he was a regular warrior. He dealt with a lot and his paws stayed true."

"I understand what you're trying to tell me. I'm sorry Firestar."

"It's fine. Let's go and explain some things in camp."

"Hey, Ashpaw." Moonpaw said as she sat down with a squirrel. The brown tabby meowed a greeting to the black she cat. "Want to share?"

Surprise sparked in Ashpaw and he knew it showed. It was just the clan didn't trust him. Even though he helped Cinderheart, they didn't trust him. Now Echopaw was thrust in to the hateful circle as well. Moonpaw pushed the squirrel closer to him.

"They don't spend as much time with you as the other apprentices. I've been here for almost a moon now." She turned her gray eyes to look him in his. "I trust you."

"You take the first bit." He managed through his heavy purr. Those words, spoken loud for all the cats in the clearing to hear, meant more to him then anything. If he could win his den mates trust he'd win over the clan. All it would take is time.

Skypaw was staring at the back of the den. Jayfeather had gone to give herbs to Longtail. She was trying to figure out a dream she had the night before. All she had seen was darkness. She shook her fur and turned. A startled meow escaped her lips as she found herself face to face with a cat. It wasn't a cat she had met before. The tom had a ginger tail.

"Skypaw, I need you're help." She could see the stars linger softly on the tips of his fur.

"Who are you?"

"I am Redtail. I'm the former deputy of Thunderclan. The one when Firestar first arrived to our camp as Rusty." He said. "You must watch the kits of Brambleclaw."

"They are loyal!" She hissed. A sudden anger toward the Starclan cat rushed through her. The former deputy shook his head desperately.

"I do not doubt it! Firestar trained Brambleclaw well and it has passed to his kits. What I fear is the influencing of the Dark Forest. Their strength is growing. Do not let his kin forget where their true loyalty is. They are destined to run with Starclan but things are forever changing."

"I don't understand."

"A battle is coming. A battle like never before." The starry cat disappeared and left Skypaw calling out to him,

"Redtail! Redtail, I don't know what you mean!" She hissed out through clenched teeth. Her fur was on end with fear. She noticed a car in the entrance sitting wide-eyed. "Oh! Graystripe I'm sorry. I didn't see you. Is that a thorn in your pad?"

"Yes." The gray warrior said calmly. "Did you mean to say Redtail?"

"Oh, he stopped by to say hello!" She said sarcastically. "Please, it's medicine cat things, don't say anything."

"I wont. As long as you tell me one thing."

"What?" She said cautiously even though the older warrior's eyes shinned warmly. "Have you spoken to Lionheart?"

A soft breeze blew over her. A whisper in the air filled her with happiness. She was allowed to answer this one. The fear from Redtail's visit evaporated as she passed on the news.

"Yes. He says he's proud of you and he's watching over you as well of your kits." Graystripe's purr was one of the loudest she'd heard even though it was short. He left with his mood lifted even though his paw was wrapped in cobwebs. Something's about being a medicine cat meant the world!


	5. Ripples of Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any of the characters from the series.

Special thanks to Aroeheart for being my first review ^_^

* * *

Wingpaw was out on a hunting task with some of the other apprentices. He was near the ShadowClan border but didn't go too near. He opened his mouth and took in the scents. His mouth nearly watered as he caught the strong scent of a lot of prey. He crept through all of the grass and lowered as he saw the mouse. Catching it easily he buried it to go catch more. Shortly after he added a thrush and another mouse to his catch.

"Help!" A yowl sent Wingpaw racing forward. He recognized the voice instantly as Skypaw. His mind pictured the medicine apprentice. She had a gray upper body. Her belly, chest and legs were white except for her left front leg. It was completely gray. She had bright blue eyes that seemed to go on forever. Wingpaw leaped over her as she instinctively ducked down to avoid colliding with him. His claws went out and he swiped them at the fox. Blood spurted and soaked his fur but he didn't care. He snarled furiously and batted its muzzle again.

Skypaw turned and help him. She looked a little worn out from fleeing it but her moves were well aimed. She sliced her claws across the fox's ears earning a cat like yelp. She hissed and then gasped as the fox sent Wingpaw flying with a whack of its paw. He landed with a thump and it was a moment before he was up again. Skypaw had jumped on to the fox's back and was clawing furiously. She lost her grip and narrowly missed getting bit. Wingpaw knocked her away and gave her a simple order: run!

Neither noticed the fox cut their escape back to camp and that it was chasing them right in to ShadowClan territory. They didn't stop running until the scent faded and they were panting. Wingpaw stiffened first.

"Skypaw, we have to leave quietly and –"

"Now!" A dark shape leaped forward at the she cat but once again Wingpaw was between them. He was bruised and bloody but he fought back with desperately strength. A second cat was rolling around with Skypaw who was slowly becoming dizzy with exhaustion.

"Stop!" A cat yowled. Looking up Wingpaw could just make out a brown tabby pelt much like his own. He would've thought it was Brambleclaw if he hadn't known any better. "Why are you on our territory?"

"We're sorry. There was a fox and it chased us. We didn't have a choice. Honestly we didn't realize! We we're going to leave. We don't want any more trouble. Please." Wingpaw said. "Please, Skypaw is a medicine cat apprentice, she's against all this fighting and she was chased by the fox for a while before I found her. She's exhausted and needs to get to camp!"

"What is your name?"

"Wingpaw."

"You are my uncle's kit, yes?" That was it! This was Tigerheart. He nodded at his cousin. He turned to look back at the ShadowClan cats. "Go back to camp and let them know I am bringing these apprentices home and checking to make sure the fox didn't stray on to our territory. I will return quickly."

"Do you think it's safe?" A dark gray tom said. His shoulder muzzle was bleeding heavily were Wingpaw scratched him.

"Yes Scorchfur. Take Kinkfur and return to camp." He waited for the warriors to depart before walking over to Skypaw with Wingpaw. Her eyes were half closed and she was breathing ragged.

"Wingpaw…"

"I'm here Skypaw. You're safe." He glanced at Tigerheart and decided she was safe. "We'll get you to camp. Just rest."

"I will carry her, can you manage alone, or should I get help?"

"No, I can manage." They made it to the stream down along the border and Wingpaw was exhausted. His paws dragged and he wasn't walking straight. He said nothing though. Tigerheart was watching him carefully as he held Skypaw by the scruff. He lowered the unconscious she cat and inhaled. He ignored the prey scent that made his belly rumble and locked on to a very familiar one. Ferretpaw was nearby hunting. He scanned the area until he locked his eyes on the cat. Calling out he trotted over and eyed the cats curiously.

"Help Wingpaw please." The cream and gray apprentice nodded and pressed against Wingpaw who leaned on him lightly at first. By the time they were half way to Thunderclan camp from that point he was leaning heavily. "Thank you for coming with me Ferretpaw and for asking no questions as to what is going on."

"You are my superior Tigerheart and I trust you." The warrior purred his approval and filled the apprentice quickly in on what was happening. "Tigerheart, does this mean you'll make sure I don't fail my warrior assessment?"

"What?" He said looking at the smaller cat.

"I was on my assessment. I put a pile of food under a tree but I still had plenty of time to hunt more."

"I'm sorry Ferretpaw. Don't worry, you will be a warrior." They hushed as they reached the entrance to the hollow. Blossomthorn was on guard. She ran in to the camp and when Tigerheart and his tiny patrol emerge on the other side of the thorns the whole clan was there on either side of the hollow waiting. Jayfeather ran forward, Brightheart at his side.

"Wingpaw! Skypaw!" Several cats cried out. Cinderheart darted forward to help Ferretpaw lead Wingpaw over to Jayfeather's den. The tom braced his legs and refused to move.

"Wait!" He said. "Tigerheart, thank you."

Then darkness engulfed him. Ferretpaw's anxious meows were the last things he heard. Cinderheart glanced up at Lionheart quickly and was soothed to see the large tom switch places with the enemy apprentice. Together they placed the injured cat in a soft nest for Brightheart to look over with the help of Leafpool. Jayfeather was out in the clearing with Skypaw.

"Greetings Tigerheart." Firestar said as he titled his head.

"Forgive my trespassing, and Ferretpaw's. I found your apprentices fighting Kinkfur and Scorchfur well inside my territory. Wingpaw informed me they were chased by a fox and had no choice."

"You returned them, I am grateful. In this case you're trespass is welcomed. I am sorry they crossed your border."

"They fought well." Tigerheart said with a twitch of his whiskers. "Wingpaw was defending Skypaw like Starclan!"

A ripple of meows passed through the crowd of Thunderclan cats and Tigerheart knew he had been right. The clan was uneasy with the Tigerstar look alike. He raised his head as he sat calmly. Ferretpaw pressed closer to him when he moved to sit.

"Tigerheart, thank you for bringing me my kit." Brambleclaw stepped out of the ranks of his clan and touched his nose to his nephews. The warrior blinked fondly at the deputy but the emotion was fleeting and not enough to raise suspicion.

"Will Skypaw be ok?" He asked. Jayfeather nodded and raised his head to give his thanks. With Ravensong's help he moved her in to his den. As they raised her off the ground her eyes flew open.

"Wingpaw?" She gasped.

"Easy, your friend is fine. Rest." Moonpaw said racing forward to lick her sister's ear. "Rest."

"It is late, if there is a fox lose I'd rather not send you two out there, though I can not keep you here. I offer you a safe place for the night. Food, and a warm nest." Tigerheart glanced to his side at Ferretpaw and saw the weariness in his eyes, both from lack of sleep and uncertainty of his surroundings. Ferretpaw glanced up at him.

"I can wait until tomorrow for my ceremony. We don't want to have Thunderclan need to save us from the fox after we saved the apprentices do we?" He joked lightly and Firestar laughed.

"Very well. Tigerheart, Brambleclaw will give you a nest, and…Ashpaw, can you take care of Ferretpaw?" Both cats dipped their heads and padded forward.

"Hello Ashpaw."

"Hi, Tigerheart, you are Tawnypelt's kit?" The warrior nodded.

"One of three." He replied. "You will meet her soon I am sure. Ferretpaw may seem a bit shy, but he's very tired. Thank you for taking care of him. I'm trusting you with him for the night."

Ashpaw laughed as the Shadowclan warrior winked at him and then walked away with his father. If Tigerheart could be a respected warrior so could he! Moonpaw raced over to his other side and pressed herself briefly against him. Ferretpaw's whiskers twitched but he kept his comments to himself.

"How are Skypaw and Wingpaw?" He asked instead.

"They are fine. Sleeping peacefully." She informed them as they nestled down in to their nests. "As we should be."

Wingpaw was up and walking the next morning. His wounds had stopped bleeding and were slightly scabbed over. His eyes shinned brightly as he picked up a rabbit and carried it over to Tigerheart.

"This is for you and Ferretpaw." The Shadowclan warrior blinked gratefully at him. "Firestar is getting cats to accompany you to the border, and beyond if you wish for an explanation."

"Tell Firestar an escort in to my camp in unnecessary."

"Oh. And Ferretpaw, try and make it to the gathering in two nights. I would like to hear your warrior name straight from you." He smiled softly before turning to limp away.

"Hey Skypaw." Wingpaw meowed softly as he sat in the nest beside the she cat. She blinked her eyes open and grinned warmly. "How are you feeling?"

"Hi! I'm feeling good. Jayfeather said I could go for a walk today, not far but it's still counts." Wingpaw purred. He was worried about her. Their ordeal with the fox had brought them closer together. "Will you come with me? I'm supposed to have an escort."

"Shouldn't it be a warrior?"

"No, I don't think so." She paused. "Besides, I doubt any harm will come to me with you with me."

"Not if I can help it!" He laughed and gently swatted her ears. "Are we going now?"

"As soon as I eat a quick mouse, fur ball!"

They ate a quick breakfast and walked toward the camp entrance. Wingpaw dipped his head respectfully to the warriors padding in with fresh kill in their jaws. Cloudtail flicked his tail and Bumblestripe nodded. Spiderleg ignored him and Birchfall glared.

"It's not fair how they treat you and your brothers." Skypaw sighed.

"No, but I am happy with you as my friend so their opinions don't matter."

"You'll be a great warrior one day Wingpaw. Just wait and see." Wingpaw didn't say anything but he wished he could believe in himself like his friend did.

* * *

Authors Note: Now I was never one to believe in holding a story for ransom but I guess that's because I was always the one reading them. This story is the first part of 5 and I have the first four done already. I will finish posting this story as planned but none of the others will go up if I think there isn't anyone interested. Even one or two people. I love feedback.


	6. Promising Lies

"The following cats will be coming with me to the gathering tonight, Brambleclaw, Rosepetal, Bumblestripe, Ravensong, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Brackenfur, Brightheart, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Wingpaw, Ashpaw, Moonpaw and…Owlpaw." We leave now.

Wingpaw's wounds had healed up nicely in two days. He wasn't nearly as sore he had been and Jayfeather had grudgingly agreed Skypaw was well enough to attend as well. Moonpaw was walking and talking excitedly with Ashpaw. Wingpaw remembered how his brother had flushed when he asked him about the she-cat.

He waited patiently while the cats jumped on to the tree ahead of him and then gestured for Skypaw to go ahead of him. He followed close behind. She was doing fine until a Shadowclan cat jumped roughly on to the tree. She slid and clawed at the bark but it was slick with water. Wingpaw dove forward and snagged his teeth in her scruff. He felt his paws slipped and dug his claws in. Ashpaw, who had been just in front of them, turned cautiously and leaned forward to grab hold of her as well.

The she-cat hissed as his teeth cut in to her but she stayed still. Back on the branch she crept low against the tree, her claws leaving marks in the bark. She jumped down and nudged Ashpaw in thanks and then leaned heavily on Wingpaw. Her whole body quivered but she relaxed shortly after.

"You all ok?" Tigerheart asked. He touched his nose to all of their noses as he waited for a reply. Scorchfur bounded forward on to the island and amused gleam in his eyes.

"We're fine." Wingpaw said a little harshly but Tigerheart knew it wasn't directed at him.

"The Clan's meet in the center, just through there." He pointed with his tail. The followed him until they were with the other Clan's and then separated to mingle with other apprentices. The leaders talked about kits, apprentices and warriors. They all hid any problems behind the same 'prey's running well' line and then the gathering was over. The highlight for Wingpaw was calling out Ferretpaw's new name, which he had indeed heard straight from him moments earlier. Ferretwhisker had sat proudly in the clearing listening to cats call his name.

"Brambleclaw!" Wingpaw and Ashpaw looked up from where they sat with their father. Their fur stood on end as they heard the fear in Bichfall's voice. Dustpelt slipped from the warrior's den to see what was wrong with his son. The cat's legs were quivering and his fur hung in clumps. "We came across the fox that chased the apprentices. It has a mate and kits. They were guarding them. We didn't know!"

"Who was on the patrol?"

"I was with Berrynose with Echopaw, Daypaw and Dewpaw. It was only a hunting trip!"

"Ok, Birchfall, I need you to lead us back to the foxes. Wingpaw, Ashpaw, you two come. Mousewhisker, Thornclaw, Cloudtail, Squirrelflight, come with me." He turned to look at Dustpelt. "Guard the camp. Moonpaw! Go and find Firestar's patrol near WindClan. Bring them here."

They raced through the forest. Ashpaw kept up well with Brambleclaw. Wingpaw raced alongside Cloudtail, determination set on his face. His scratches had been fine but were clearly visible. Now he would simply be getting more! Squirrelflight's eyes glowed with anger at the thought of her friends being clawed. Mousewhisker looked anxious. His fur fluffed up despite the wind blowing at them

Birchfall was running as fast as he could, his breathing becoming harsh and labored. There was no way he would be fit enough to fight once they got there. The patrol put on an extra burst of speed as the sounds of fighting filled the air. Birchfall reached the clearing first. Claws fully extended he flashed past a fox slicing in to it's fur. The patrol hit full force.

Ashpaw left his father's side and raced over to the apprentices. Daypaw was on a low branch swiping at the fox cubs. One of his ears was torn and he had a nasty looking bit on his leg. Echopaw was standing over Dewpaw snarling fiercely at the male fox, his claws scoring across its muzzle. Berrynose had been fighting the female. Honestly, Ashpaw was surprised to see them alive!

He jumped forward and immediately he sensed his brothers go in to action. He slashed the fox's ear and it turned to snap at him only to get clawed from behind by Wingpaw. Echopaw ran under its belly and battered fearlessly.

"Echopaw!" Daypaw's frantic meow came. The ginger tom spun around to see Daypaw collide with an angry fox cub. The other two racing to Dewpaw who still hadn't moved. He bared his teeth and ran across over to intercept one. Brambleclaw broke away from the female fox and collided with the other fox cub. Cloudtail rammed him body in to the male fox and cat's swarmed him.

As soon as it began, it ended. The male was dead; the female took her cubs and ran. Squirrelflight, Cloudtail and Mousewhisker gave chase. Birchfall gingerly lay down and Berrynose sat with him. Brambleclaw was sniffing Dewpaw his expression dark with worry.

"Can everyone else walk?" He asked never looking up. The meek replies of yes filled the air gradually and he lifted Dewpaw by her scruff. The other cats were back. Mousewhisker ran forward to help carry Dewpaw.

"What happened?" Sandstorm yowled as they came in to the clearing. Birchfall collapsed halfway in the camp and only the rise and fall of his sides showed he was alive. Berrynose's tail dragged along the ground and Wingpaw was limping heavily, his old wounds sore on top of his new ones. Sandstorm's pelt was puffed up with fear.

"Fox." Ashpaw said as he exhaled.

"Foxes!" Daypaw corrected. He had walked home on three paws; the fourth held close to his body and dripping a slow trail of crimson. "We won."

His voice was heavy with pride as he gave a short purr. It didn't last long though. Owlpaw shoved past him to get to his sister. His growl showed just how much he thought of the winning.

"But at what price?"

"Your sister will be glad to hear we won when she wakes up." Daypaw meowed softly. He let his tail tip brush Dewpaw's stiff shoulder.

"If she wakes up." The tom growled, his fur rising in anger.

"She'll wake up." Echopaw said padding forward. His body was covered in scratches, none severe, and his fur was missing a few patches but nothing big. He crouched before the tiny she-cat and gently licked her muzzle clean. "Dewpaw, you can wake up now. The foxes are gone."

His voice was gentle and teasing. The worry for his den mate well hidden behind his joking words. Amber eyes were glowing as he continued. "Me and Daypaw kept you safe just like we said we would. Wake up Dewpaw."

"I saved your tail." A low reply came. It was hoarse but audible. "The fox almost had you."

"Yes, you did." He purred. Squirrelflight shared a look with her mother, happiness making her eyes bright. "Now come one, eat these herbs Skypaw has so you can get better."

"How bad is it?"

"Well, darling, you look a mess." He teased.

Ashpaw looked around in the dark forest. He had no idea where he was and he could smell nothing. Nothing moved. He padded around carefully and then slid in to a small grove. He sprung to his feet at the sounds of laughter. He ears pricked and his body stiffened. Before him were cats he had only heard stories of! Tigerstar and Hawkfrost.

"Welcome Ashpaw." The apprentice was tempted to dip his head because if these cats had been true to the code they'd be the best warriors ever to walk the land. A memory of their blood lust stole over him and he held his head high. "I am very happy to meet you."

"I can not say the same."

"Ah, but I can train you. Train you with skills you can only imagine. Give you the path to greatness." Ashpaw studied the cat. He wanted to be great and prove his clan mates wrong. Working alongside Tigerstar was not the way to prove he was loyal though. However, this was a dream, right? His clan mates would never know. "You could be the greatest leader to ever come to the clans."

"Ashpaw! Where are we?" Wingpaw asked coming from a bush. He looked around confused for a second. It was obvious he hadn't smelt any of the cats. He only knew his brother was there because he heard him. His eyes stretched wide when he saw the traitorous cats.

"You are in the Dark Forest. I am your grand father and this is your uncle." Tigerstar said. Wingpaw's fur rose.

"Ashpaw what ever he's promising is a lie!"

"Oh, but it's true! How else did Brambleclaw become deputy and Lionblaze learn to fight so well? I help my kin." The cats eyes flashed but the young cats had no way of knowing how false his comment was or how real.

"You're lying!" Wingpaw said his claws sliding out. "Longtail and the other elders told us the story about StarClan's prophecy for Brambleclaw to be deputy."

"StarClan is weak!"

"Ashpaw, let's leave. Please." Wingpaw was crouched low as if ready to spring. His fear scent was beginning to fill the air as he realized they didn't know the way out. Ashpaw stepped closer to his brother.

"My faith is in StarClan, my loyalty to Thunderclan, regardless their loyalty to me."

"Well spoken young one." A cat spoke. He walked forward his entire body shinning with stars. Whitestorm's entire pelt glittered with sparkling light. Hawkfrost sank away from the StarClan cat but Tigerstar eyes him levelly. "Let's go, time to wake up."

Tigerstar launched himself at Whitestorm. The white tom was bowled over, caught off guard. He swiped at the massive tabby with a full paw of unsheathed claws but the blow never fell. Hawkfrost bounded forward and in to the fray. Ashpaw wasted no time in hesitation but tackled Hawkfrost off. The dead warrior was too much for him but at least Whitestorm had a fair battle with Tigerstar now. He felt claws dig in to his shoulder and hissed.

Wingpaw shook himself and made his choice. He flashed a paw out catching Hawkfrost on the throat. Blood spurted but the wound wasn't deep enough to kill a living cat, never mind a dead one. It did catch the tabby by surprise and his blue eyes showed it. Another cat was running forward, her scent tasting of stars.

"Yellowfang!" Whitestorm hissed. "Get the young ones."

As soon as Yellowfang sent Hawkfrost rolling Whitestorm broke away from Tigerstar and together all four ran. They crossed the border in to StarClan's territory but the brother's never saw it. They woke up panting in their nests.


	7. Pride and Accomplishment

Disclaimer: Typical notes for this. I don't own the wonderful world Erin Hunter created or the lovable characters she made. If they are not in the series they are mine ^_^

"You spent the night in the Dark Forest." Lionblaze said after they recounted their tale to Jayfeather and him. "The wounds will heal just like any other. You've denounced Tigerstar's ways so he may not try for you again."

"You say they fought the StarClan cats who came to get you?" Jayfeather said concerned.

"Yes." Wingpaw said meeting the blind cats gaze. "What's going on?"

"Maybe I should tell Firestar." The medicine cat said to Lionblaze. The golden tabby shrugged his shoulder. "I'll think on it."

"Wingpaw, are you ok?" Skypaw's anxious meow came. Wingpaw purred as he leaned against her.

"Yes." Jayfeather's brisk hiss called her away from him and sadness covered Wingpaw. He padded away his paws dragging. What was he doing, falling for a medicine cat?

"Today we appoint new apprentices and new warriors." Firestar said as he addressed the clan. Off to the side four kits sat. Well three, one was bouncing around excitedly. Briarfur's litter was unexpected but very welcome. She sat watching her fourth kit with her whiskers twitching. Foxleap was sitting next to her his eyes shinning with amusement. Their litter was popular among the clan and it was obvious why. The clan had been so worked up over all the fighting that they needed the break from bad news. The kits were lively and eager, ever so playful. Even Jayfeather warmed up to them. He was caught letting them have some honey before.

"Four kits have reached their sixth moon. It is time for them to become apprentices." Firestar nodded to the kits. The first one to move was the hyper one. She ceased her bouncing and padded quickly in front of her leader. Her dark brown fur fluffed up in excitement. Next to go was a light brown she-cat. Her faded tabby stripes were just visible on her pelt, her paws a dark brown. Following them, at a steady pace was their eldest sibling. A she cat with a cool calculating gaze. Her pelt was reddish like her fathers. She glanced behind her and the fourth kit crept forward. His brown and red blended fur was slick against his body. He eyed every cat carefully as he moved. "Bearkit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Bearkit. Toadstep, you are ready for your first apprentice. You are a loyal and smart warrior, pass on all you know to Bearkit."

"From this moment until you earn your warrior name, Wolfkit you will be known as Wolfpaw. Brambleclaw, you are highly respected warrior in the clan as well as my trusted deputy, pass on all you've learned from me, to this young cat." The brown tabby's eyes shinned as he walked up to Wolfpaw. The she cat looked just slightly intimidated but only because of the place Brambleclaw held in the clan. They touched noses and Wolfpaw visibly relaxed. "Sorreltail, you've grown in to a courageous warrior and you are a talented hunter, you will mentor Cedarpaw."

Sitting alone in the clearing gazing around at the clan was Redkit, the oldest sibling. She sat calmly with her tail wrapped around her paws and her eyes watching the cats. Firestar knew she was trying to guess her mentor. He purred to himself before speaking. She reminded him of a certain apprentice from his early warrior days. His mind flashed back briefly to a young Brackenfur.

"Redkit, from this moment until you've earned you're warrior name, you will be known as Redpaw." The she-cat turned her head to face him. Her eyes widened in surprise at his next words but she kept her cool. "I will be your mentor."

The clan called out the apprentices names as Firestar touched nose with his new apprentices. His last one had been Brambleclaw. He left the she-cat standing beside Graystripe to continue addressing the clan. He did not sit like he had been but stand staring around at every cat. His eyes held the heaviness of his next words

"The cats who are getting their warrior names today had earned them. They deserve this as much as any cat." Firestar said his eyes glittering with defiance. Several cats shifted uneasily but no one spoke up. "I Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warriors in their turn."

Silence filled the clearing as all the apprentices looked up from the group they sat in. In was just a bit unusual for apprentices not to seek out different viewpoints. These young cats sat in a close-knit circle just outside their den.

"Ashpaw, Wingpaw, Echopaw, Daypaw and Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Moonpaw's steady meow came, her black coat gleaming in the fading light. Her brother's meow was heard echoing hers. Ashpaw and Wingpaw shared and look that Skypaw caught. Her best friend had told her about the trip to the Dark Forest and her whisker's twitched. They would keep their promise.

"I do." They chorused. Echopaw's reply to Firestar had come a breath before.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Ashpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ashwhisker. StarClan honors your courage and your loyalty. Wingpaw, from this moment you will be known as Wingfrost." The young cats eyes widened much like Brambleclaw's when he received his name. The cat's shifted uneasily. "StarClan honors your spirit and honesty."

"Echopaw, from this moment on you will be known as Echoheart. StarClan honors your intelligence and determination." Firestar paused to let Echoheart lick his shoulder like his brother's had and then turned to Daypaw. "Daypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Daywind. StarClan honors your endurance and skill."

"Lastly, Moonpaw. From this moment on you will be known as Moonshadow. StarClan honors your patience and forethought. We welcome you all as full warriors of Thunderclan." Firestar stepped back and the first ones to reach the new warriors were their former den mates. Owlpaw and Dewpaw rushed over opposite Skypaw. They pressed warmly against their friends.

"Congratulations!" Dewpaw meowed excitedly. Skypaw was purring to heavy for words.

"You'll be joining us soon." Echoheart said to Dewpaw. The she cat laughed and swatted his ear.

"This is your time. Enjoy it. Bask in the pride of accomplishing your task." Wingpaw turned away from Skypaw to look at Dewpaw.

"Our task is a long way from done. We will make sure the clan knows we're loyal. We will hold our vow long after we've joined StarClan." Murmurs of approval rose up around the new warriors as their names were called out. Squirrelflight slipped between the throng of cats with Lionblaze and Brambleclaw. She touched her nose to her kits.

"StarClan is not in your near future loves."

"I'm proud of you all." Brambleclaw purred. He flicked his tail on Wingfrost's ear and his eyes shinned with understanding.

"You are all named after honorable warriors. They fight alongside you in all you do. Don't ever doubt StarClan and they will help you show your clan mates not to doubt you." Lionblaze said.

Dawn never looked so good to Ashwhisker. He was positioned along the top of the hollow with his brother's and Daywind. Moonshadow sat in the center of camp. Her black pelt had glimmered in the moonlight. He stood and shook his tabby coat to let life creep back in to his muscles. He turned as a cat pushed through the ferns next to him. Powerful, wide shoulders that matched him gave the basic outline of Brambleclaw. Ashwhisker dipped his head respectively to the deputy.

"You may speak."

"That was amazing! Yesterday with the clan congratulating us." Brambleclaw watched the warrior's eyes shine. All worry about his clan not trusting him vanished as he relived one of the best days of his life. He purred at the cat and then turned to walk away.

"Hey, Brambleclaw?"

"Yes Ashwhisker?" The deputy asked his eyes narrowed with curiosity. He watched his eldest kit drag one paw along the ground in a random pattern. He had something to say and wasn't sure how his father would take it. "Ashwhisker?"

"Well, I was just wondering how we got our names. Lionblaze said we were named after other cats." The young cat sat where his father patted the ground with his tail besides him. The brown tabby closed his amber eyes as he sighed.

"When I was an apprentice so was Ferncloud and her brother Ashfur. I was a close friend with him then. We fought together to defeat a sort of deputy during the Great Battle. As warriors we respected and trusted each other. He was a loyal cat, Ashwhisker. He did many brave things."

"Wingfrost and Echoheart?"

"Feathertail and your mother loved the name Wingkit. So Squirrelflight used it in honor of what Feathertail never had a chance to have. She said too many cats were forgetting what the she-cat gave for us. 'Frost' is because of my half brother. Firestar plans to show no matter what you look like, what blood runs through your veins or what name you carry, you can still be loyal." He said. "Echoheart reminded us of Firestar."

"That's cool." Ashwhisker said. He paused. "Wasn't Firestar's warrior name Fireheart?"

Brambleclaw purred.

"He sees great things in your future. He believes you will honor your names."

* * *

We are nearing the end of my story. The rest of the ones in the series are far more detailed but I like to believe this wasn't terrible. Do you agree?

So, who's your favorite out of my six little friends? Wingfrost, Echoheart, Ashwhisker, Daywind, Moonshadow or Skypaw?


	8. When The Right Goes Wrong

Disclaimer: Warriors series/ characters. Not mine. Erin Hunter's own. Feisty littermates of Ashwhisker and Daywind are mine ^_^ Along with the new furrball apprentices I added.

"Lionblaze!" A voice called. The golden tabby turned to see Tigerheart. For a moment Lionblaze nearly didn't recognize him for himself. The threat of his dead grandfather hung over the clans though most didn't know it. Lionblaze suspect the good-hearted warrior of fighting alongside Tigerstar like he once had.

"Hello." He meowed. Pushing aside the thoughts he continued. "I have some cats you'd like to see."

But the gathering had begun. The leaders addressed their prey and health. Their strength was pressed and they named warriors, apprentices and still, more kits. Kits were always a good thing though. When Firestar spoke of his new warriors trouble arose.

"All five warriors are here." Moonshadow and Daywind ducked their heads. Ashwhisker sat calmly, gazing evenly at Brambleclaw. Wingfrost laid his ears flat but Echoheart's fur rose. Their greetings were mixed. Many called out their names but it was tinged with anxiety.

"Are you sure these cats can be trusted?" Blackstar sneered. "Thunderclan seems low on loyal cats."

Instantly snarls rose from both parties. Windclan and Riverclan watched. They seemed slightly unfazed by it all. They moved off to the side to avoid the arguing patrols.

"All of our cats are loyal!" Brambleclaw hissed from his perch. It was Russetfur who replied.

"Ah, but some of your clan disagree." And it was true. A few Thunderclan cats didn't trust the new warriors but you wouldn't know by their current display. So, how did the Shadowclan deputy know this?

"Do not take my clan to be weak Russetfur." Brambleclaw said through clenched teeth. He was doing his best to keep his cool. "My Clanmates are loyal and will do what it cost to prove it."

His claws were out but so were many others. Ashwhisker glanced up at the sky but the moon was clear.

"No!" He yowled. He was the calmest of his litter. Wingfrost's wicked black claws were unsheathed and Echoheart was crouched, fur bristling with his lips pulled back. "Shadowclan is famous for instigation. We are loyal regardless of their empty words. Our Clanmates don't have to fight to prove it."

"Ashwhisker is right. This is a gathering. The full moon is a sign of truce. We mustn't fight." Jayfeather meowed.

"And what does a half clan, medicine cat's kit, know, when you've never laid eyes on the moon?" Scorchfur taunted. Next to Tigerheart, Lionblaze slid his claws out. His golden pelt bristled and his eyes narrowed. The tabby at his side eyed him and then Scorchfur evenly.

"Lionblaze, there's something you should know." He murmured so only he could hear. "He's been trained with Tigerstar and –"

"Hawkfrost. I suspected."

"How do you know?"

"I walked away from it all Tigerheart, as should you." As they spoke some cats had traded more words and both clans were standing. Looking around Lionblaze saw Foxleap standing with Dewpaw and Owlpaw at his side, paw waving in front of him, daring Shadowclan forward. Redpaw and Wolfpaw were standing between Brightheart and Brackenfur. Birchfall and Spiderleg were growling at the cats across from them. Jayfeather was standing with Skypaw guarded by Cinderheart. StarClan, give us a sign!

A Shadowclan tom leaped forward, his brown pelt fluffed up. His claws fully extended. He had leapt for the closest cat to him, Wolfpaw. His attack never landed on the apprentice. Brightheart intercepted him and they fell to the ground spitting in rage. Just like that the tension exploded. Thunderclan and Shadowclan couldn't hold back any longer. Leopardstar and Onestar looked at each other and then the sky but it was clear as ever. Jayfeather looked to the other medicine cats. They knew nothing of the problems coming. He shook his head and crouched listening to the battle. Skypaw pressed next to him, her whole body trembling. He licked her ear once and surprise flashed in Jayfeather's head but so did appreciation.

"Foxleap!" Owlpaw's desperate meow rang in Jayfeather's ears. The red warrior was fighting side by side with Dewpaw though and they were struggling against a large tom. Jayfeather's fur rose as the cat cried out again. Skypaw stiffened momentarily besides him and then bolted. Jayfeather longed to call her back but knew she was needed. Medicine cats were trained to fight and he had made sure Lionblaze worked with her.

Skypaw longed to only heal cats but watching this warrior claw at Owlpaw ignoring his cries burned anger deep inside of her. She flashed past the cat and clawed the area directly above his eyes. Blood pooled down his face and he turned his attention to her. It gave time for Owlpaw to drag himself away from the scene. She prayed Jayfeather would get to him before another Shadowclan cat. Now she fought the cat. He was nowhere near winded from his fight and Skypaw wasn't trained to handle all this fighting. She was losing and losing dearly. She felt claws slice in to her belly and whimpered.

"StarClan help me." She whispered and then all went black.

Wingfrost's eyes flashed around the clearing of fighting cats. He had just sent one of the apprentices running in to the bushes and he knew he saw Skypaw in the midst of the fray. Then he heard it. Crowfeather's meow from where he sat was filled with disgust.

"She was a medicine cat apprentice!" He bolted toward the tom and saw Skypaw's limp body on the ground. He pressed his ear to her chest and was relieved to hear the faint beat of her heart. He licked her ear and sent a prayer to who ever would listen.

"Send her back or take her quickly." Then louder he meowed, "Don't leave me Skypaw."

Crowfeather was bowled over by the large tom that didn't think Windclan should be adding his two scents. The black gray tom was surprised but his claws slid out within seconds. Evenly matched the warrior was taking hard blows. Wingfrost leapt on to his back and sunk his front claws in to his shoulder. He dragged his back ones down his flanks and growled.

"You'll pay for what you did to Skypaw!"

Suddenly there was a commotion at the back of the gathering. A cat burst in, sides heaving. Bearpaw's brown fur was ruffled and her eyes wide with horror. They filled with dread as she took in the scene before her.

"Firestar! Firestar!" The ginger leader was locked in battle with Blackstar and didn't even realize she was calling him. Brackenfur clawed his opponent away from him and turned to her.

"Easy, Bearpaw what are you doing here?" When the young cat replied her voice was hollow. Almost automatic and she seemed lost.

"The camp. It's under attack. Shadowclan warriors everywhere! And rogues. I don't know them. Toadstep sent me. We need help." Brackenfur gazed around the clearing. He had been right. Shadowclan's patrol didn't seem any smaller in numbers because the elders and apprentices had come. Most of his warriors weren't present! He knew he couldn't let Shadowclan know they knew of the attack on camp. He gazed around for Brambleclaw but couldn't fine the tabby anywhere. Mistyfoot ran over.

"I will take cats from Riverclan to aid your camp. Windclan has just joined in but they are not fighting only for you! Some cats, Breezepelt and Nightcloud and tearing in to you're Clanmates." She nodded her head to Brackenfur. "Fight for them, the apprentice will escort us. If anything we will fall back to our camp. Mothwing will come with me, she was trained as a warrior first, and Willowshine will head straight to camp. Send any injured warriors there. She can take Jayfeather with her too."

"Does Leopardstar know you're help?"

"She is fighting alongside Firestar now." She said nodding and then calling softly to several cats. They all slipped away unnoticed.

* * *

Did I just give you two back to back chapters? Yes, yes I did. :)

I wasn't posting as quickly as I wanted and I'm sorry been busy.


	9. Testing The Strength of Courage

Warning: The battle is here. Lots of fighting, blood and even death. Nothing over the top gory or anything but though a heads up would be nice…

Disclaimer: Same thing as before.

"Jayfeather!" Willowshine called. "Come, we are going to camp. Word is spreading from mine to yours and any Windclan ally to head there for safety."

She had Skypaw lying at her feet. Another scent washed over him and his claws slid out. Tigerstar slipped past everyone to fight alongside a Shadowclan cat, but still Yellowfang slid in beside Cinderheart. No one even noticed.

"We can't carry her alone." Jayfeather said catching Yellowfang's eye. Willowshine nodded and looked around. Her eyes landed on Reedwhisker. The slick dark tom was rushing to her side.

"I will take the apprentice. You two worry about crossing the bridge. Do not stop for anything. We can not risk you." He grabbed Skypaw and led the way to the bridge. He didn't bother trying to struggle with the apprentice on the slippery bark; instead he slipped right in to the lake and began the swim to shore.

They sat in camp for what seemed like moons before anyone appeared. The first one to arrive was Thornclaw, a Riverclan apprentice draped over his back. Reedwhisker bounded over and slid her from his back. His voice was raspy as he called her name softly.

"Creekpaw?" The apprentice opened her eyes lazily and gave a choked purr. Willowshine immediately began to work on her and Jayfeather crouched with Thornclaw. "What's the news?"

"Berrynose and Hazeltail are dead." Jayfeather stiffened as the warrior said this calmly. His eyes were dull with grief and memories flashed in to Jayfeather's head, memories of the Great Battle. Jayfeather applied cobwebs carefully pushing the memories aside. A starry cat appeared by his side. She rasped her tongue on Thornclaw's ear and the warrior relaxed a little.

"StarClan is here Jayfeather. We will not leave you to fight this alone." Jayfeather blinked at her. "I am Goldenflower, Brambleclaw's mother. There is a traitor in your clan Jayfeather."

Dread made his paws feel heavy then stone but he kept working. His relief that StarClan was with him didn't last long. He knew that the cats of the Dark Forest were present as well. The great battle had come.

"Ashwhisker." Brackenfur hissed. Quickly the tom filled his former apprentice in on Riverclan's trip to the camp. "Take a warrior or two with you and go! Don't let Shadowclan see you."

"Brackenfur, come with me!" He pleaded. The warrior was his closest friend. He purred and licked Ashwhisker's ear in a brief farewell.

"Go. Find Sorreltail and the others. Please." Emotions swarmed his eyes but he raced back in to the fighting. Digging his claws in he hauled Blackstar off of Firestar with a growl so fierce it caught everyone's attention. A diversion!

"Cinderheart!" He hissed. The she-cat ran over to him. Claw marks ran down her side but a wild light shinned in her eyes. "We are going to help Mistyfoot at camp. Do you see anyone else we can pull away?"

A brown tabby rushed toward them, claws glinting in the moonlight. His teeth bared in a snarl. Tigerheart jumped at Cinderheart but at the last moment his claws retracted. He gripped her shoulders like an apprentice would in battle training and rolled in to the bushes. Ashwhisker followed to defend her.

"Let's go. They think we're killing each other. Make a ruckus as we run to drive the other's out of your home." He looked at their dumbfounded expressions. "Not everyone fights for Tigerstar."

There was no time to contemplate his choice of words. Instead they raced to the edge of the island and across the slippery tree. They streaked across Windclan's territory and in to Thunderclan. In the back of his mind Ashwhisker wondered what was going on in Windclan camp.

The crashed in to the camp and noticed quickly Tawnypelt was wrestling with a huge rogue. Dawnpelt was clawing at another's ears. Rowanclaw was clearing avoiding Thunderclan and Shadowclan cats but showing no mercy for the rogues. Tigerheart's brother was nowhere in sight.

"Tawnypelt!" He called. His mother looked up and hope shinned in her eyes. Then he saw him. Hawkfrost was weaving in and out helping random enemies to claw their way to victory. There was no StarClan cat's in the camp yet. He closed his eyes and pleaded for their help.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Camp!" The snarls were coming from Cedarpaw who was standing outside of the nursery. His fur fluffed up and his eyes slits. His claws and paws dripped with blood. Ashwhisker bounded over to him and helped drive off the strange she-cat. The apprentice turned to him with eyes wide as ever. Grief crept in to them as he saw him. "Daisy and Ferncloud, they're … they're dead."

"No!" Ashwhisker gasped. Pain gripped his chest in a snake hold. He gave the little cat a few licks between the ears and glanced to the nursery. He had dragged their bodies inside so they wouldn't be mauled. "You've done well Cedarpaw. Real well. I'm asking you if you can keep fighting. You're clan needs your courage."

"Are Redpaw and Wolfpaw ok?" He said the trembles subsiding.

"They were giving Shadowclan lessons when I last saw them." He said. It was a stretched. He hadn't seen the apprentices since the battle broke out but he didn't want to scare Cedarpaw anymore. The tom nodded and glanced around. "I have to find Sorreltail. She told me to stay with her, but Daisy needed help and…."

"Ok, we'll find her together."

Cinderheart sent a cat wailing out of camp and turned to face a cat she knew very well. Her whole body suddenly went rigid with exhaustion. She sighed heavily and looked at the she-cat's state. Seeing her covered in wounds made her even more tired.

"Ivyheart, are you ok?"

"Yes, but you don't seem to be!" Then the she-cat attacked.

"Bumblestripe duck!" Mousewhisker hissed near by. He sailed over his former apprentice and landed on a petite but quick Shadowclan tom. He clawed his ears to pieces before letting him go. Tigerheart was fighting with Rowanclaw against a pair of twin grays and Leafpool stood back to back with Squirrelflight giving blows to a cat of their own. Cloudtail's fur was completely covered in dirt and blood. His fur was raggedy and torn. He was limping heavily when Whitewing got to him. Wingfrost was relieved to see the tom allow his daughter to lead him out of camp.

"Toadstep!" He called as he nearly tripped of a still form. The tom was gasping for breath. "Hold on, I'll get help. Leafpool is just across the clearing."

"Bearpaw. Where is Bearpaw?"

"She is fighting with Mistyfoot." It was true the Riverclan deputy wasn't letting the apprentice out of her sight. "She is fine Toadstep."

"Keep her safe, Wingfrost." The warrior lay pressed against his clan mate. "Don't let her join StarClan before she's earned her name. Watch her, please."

"Of course. Bearpaw will see her warrior days and you will not be forgotten. Rest easily." The tom relaxed his breathing and closed his eyes as Wingfrost groomed his fur flat. Wingfrost heard a purr rise from Toadstep's throat and then moments later he ceased to move. Burying his nose in to the tom fur he inhaled deeply. Death was creeping in, taking over his scent, but it was still comforting. Grief threatened to consume him as he dragged Toadstep's body in to Jayfeather's den.

Bluestar gazed at the new additions to StarClan's ranks. Toadstep, Hazeltail, Berrynose, Ferncloud and yes, even Daisy. She shivered as she sensed another death coming. She looked over at Crookedstar who was greeting a Riverclan apprentice and Tallstar who was watching desperately over the battle waging in his camp. None of the other cats even knew that the cats of Riverclan who hadn't gone to the gathering had been called to aid Windclan when rogues broke in. It was Heathertail who had sought out the help. Runningnose was watching a Shadowclan kit sit confused at his new surroundings while a StarClan queen tried to explain.

The reeds around them parted and everyone gasped. A leader walked in, their pelt glowing with stars. Eyes returned to their youth but the anguish storming in them was beyond the years they looked.

"It's Bloodclan all over again!" Leopardstar cried.

Notes: Yes, some favorite characters have just gone and joined Starclan. I am sorry if any were your favorites but I had to do it!

Leopardstar is dead… what does that mean for the tide of the battle?


	10. Memories, Life, Death and Fading

Disclaimer: If it's published in one of the many books with cats on it - it's not mine!

"Leopardstar is dead! Leopardstar is dead!" A Shadowclan cat cried out. He stumbled away from the leader's body and waved his tail in victory. It was Brambleclaw was beat anyone to react back on the island. His dark claws flashed out and cut across the cats' throat.

"She was a noble leader, you should respect her death!" A Riverclan cat dipped her head to him before bounding back in to the fight. Brambleclaw looked at the leaders body and then to the lightening sky. Was this going to end with enough cats living to continue life?

Cats were stumbling in to Riverclan again. This time Cloudtail and Whitewing. Heathertail came carrying a kit in her jaws but she didn't stay she rushed back with Whitewing to get the other three. Jayfeather was confused by all the emotions he was getting from the others.

"I will guide your paws, do not worry." Spottedleaf's gentle meow calmed him. She stayed with him working on the cats that limped in. Sorreltail, Dustpelt, Millie, Rosepetal, Ashfoot, Furzepaw, Sunstrike and Whiskerpaw… the list went on and on. Jayfeather was dripping with exhaustion and Willowshine looked no better. Their paws ached and they were running low on herbs with no fit cats to go find any.

"Jayfeather!" Lionblaze said sliding in to the clearing. He had a kit in his jaws and was padding over with Heathertail and Whitewing. Jayfeather looked up at his bother and let out a relieved sigh. "What can we do to help?"

"I'm glad you're ok." Jayfeather touched his nose to his brother's and Lionblaze knew this time the concerned surpassed the prophecy. Jayfeather was simply worried about his brother. "We need herbs."

"I know where to find some in Windclan but not here." Heathertail said calmly, her gaze flicking to Willowshine who was making her way over. Quickly the medicine cat told them where herbs were and the three warriors trotted off to find some. Whitewing broke away from the two to go find cobwebs when she spotted more cats coming.

"Heathertail, do you see that?" Lionblaze asked the she-cat next to him. They had spoken brief apologies and made a truce. She turned her heather colored eyes to where Lionblaze was looking. A cat was stumbling towards them. She blinked in confusion not recognizing the cat. "Ravensong!"

Lionblaze bolted forward. His mind racing faster then his paws but he noted Heathertail running besides him. They stopped on either side of the black warrior and waited for him to speak. The words out of this mouth sent chills racing through his fur.

"Firestar was losing a life." He gasped and then continued forward. "Has anyone seen Graystripe or Sandstorm?"

It was Heathertail who was replying. Lionblaze was numb with fear. If Firestar died, what would they do? The she-cat led them both back to Riverclan and Jayfeather set to work on him. Willowshine gave a nasty paw full of herbs to Lionblaze. Strengthening herbs was all she had said. He ate them and then went back to find more.

"We are losing."

"No, Lionblaze, StarClan will not let us lose."

"They can't stop this Heathertail!" He growled, his long claws ripping at grass. "They never could. All the warnings were empty and confusing. We still don't know what we're meant to do!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Jayfeather learned of a prophecy. 'There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in your paws.' It was given to Firestar season's ago." Lionblaze shook his head. "It's about me, Jayfeather and Dovefur, but we don't understand."

"I am here. Your clan mates are here, your friends, StarClan… Regardless your task, there is no way you can fail."

"Lionblaze, you must finish this, you, your brother and cousin. Tigerstar must die!" A voice snuck in to his dream and wove pictures all around. They took the form of a starry blue she-cat.

"He's already dead Bluestar." Lionblaze crouched. "What do you expect us to do?"

"Oh, Lionblaze, the end is coming. Can't you feel the pull of it?"

The clans had all retreated. The camps had been won back but Windclan stayed empty, except for the badly injured. The cats were all separated between Thunderclan and Riverclan. They were guarding the borders to Shadowclan. Dovefur was a wreck after she learned of her sister's betrayal. Firestar had indeed lost a life but he was still with them, Onestar as well. Mistyfoot was standing in for Leopardstar, grief fresh in her mind.

"Stonefur, help me." She said.

"Are you with me?" Firestar said calmly and he glanced at the cats to his side. Sandstorm was pressed against him and Graystripe on the other. To the left of Graystripe stood Ravensong and on the right to Sandstorm was Dustpelt. Brambleclaw sat with Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Brightheart and Thornclaw. "You all know what it will be like, this is it, are you with me?"

"Until the end, Firestar." Brackenfur said his head held high.

"To StarClan itself." Ravensong purred softly.

"Do we tell them?" Brambleclaw said glancing behind them at the others. The only other cats that remembered the old forest had come after Blood Clan. Sorreltail, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Spiderleg, Whitewing and Birchfall knew nothing of the horror's the told forest had seen. They had heard the stories though. "Do we let them go in to the battle and be overwhelmed or do we risk scaring them when they need all the courage they can gather?"

"I remember that battle well Brambleclaw." Onestar said walking over. "I was still Onewhisker then. You, Tawnypelt, Feathertail, Stormfur, and Ashfur killed Bone. Firestar saved my life that day from Scourge."

"Old friend, we all saved each other's lives that day. If we hadn't fought together we would've all been driven out." Firestar said blinking warmly at Onestar. Ashfoot sat next to him nodding in agreement.

"Listen, all of you. Most of you have never seen the old forest and even fewer were around to see the battle against Bloodclan. We've all decided that while we can't tell you anything aside from the stories this will be a fight that will test every thing you've ever learned." Onestar meowed to all of the cats in Windclan camp. They had regrouped there to set up a plan.

"Apprentices, don't get caught alone. Warriors, now is not the time to show off, fight smart and be careful, if you are hurt retreat to one of the medicine cats. We are lucky to have all of them." He glanced at Jayfeather, Willowshine, Mothwing, Littlecloud, Flametail, Kestrelflight and even Leafpool. Skypaw was lying outside Kestrelflight's den ready to do all she could with her injuries.

"I travel to Moonpool now." Mistyfoot said. "It's dangerous I know but I will only be taking Littlecloud with me."

"Why Littlecloud?" Asked a Riverclan warrior.

"Because the other medicine cats have their paws full with their clan. He has offered to escort me." Her eyes glinted. "I know it is not the way of the code, but incase something is to happen, I am appointing Reedwhisker to deputy. If all goes well it will be made official as soon as I am back."

"The rest of us will mourn Leopardstar. She was a proud, strong, leader who gave her life in a battle she originally wasn't part of. She was the oldest of us leaders and lived through many hard times. It is not only Riverclan who grieve for her tonight."

Shadowclan was silent was three days. For those three days the clans trained together. Mistystar held obvious favoritism over Bearpaw and no one pointed it out. She was helping train her while Firestar gave pointers to Redpaw. Wolfpaw was wrestling with surprising strength against Brambleclaw and Cedarpaw was sparring with Tigerheart. All of the apprentices trained with a different warrior then they had in the last training session. The final day of relaxation and no one did anything but hunt and eat.

"Here." Ashwhisker looked up to see Moonshadow drop a rabbit at his paws. Her whisker's twitched at his expression. "Crowfeather showed me."

"Oh." He said as he crouched to share with her. Wingfrost walked over and they shuffled to make room for him to eat as well. "Are you both ready?"

"We're warriors, we were born ready!" Moonshadow purred teasingly. Her eyes will serious though. Cats around who heard her respond howled in agreement.

"Tawnypelt."

"Brambleclaw!" She purred rubbing against him. He flicked his ears to Rowanclaw, who in reply, dipped his head. "What can I do for you?"

"Come share a meal with old friends." He said and he turned to look where Crowfeather stood with a rabbit and Squirrelflight had a squirrel. Tawnypelt glanced back at her mate who shook his head and smiled.

"There is no cat here to doubt your loyalty Tawnypelt. We are fighting alongside StarClan; we are all friends in this battle. You've all seen so much… go. Enjoy this meal with you're friends. I will find mine. We never know what tomorrow will bring." She rubbed her head along his neck and trotted over to her friends. She looked up and could have sworn she smelt Feathertail.

"Firestar, wake up. Wake up now!"

The ginger tom sprang up from his makeshift nest with Sandstorm as Spottedleaf's urgent meow filled his head. His panic set the warriors around him off. Amber eyes were the first thing he saw and he flashed a paw out. The image disappeared and he was trembling with Sandstorm pressed against him.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

"Onestar, Mistystar, we must go to them. We can not wait for them to come to us." He said. "The clans split evenly, at each border and we sneak in."

"You seem certain of this." Onestar said eyeing him curiously.

"Spottedleaf has never led me astray." He said his ears flicking anxious. Graystripe looked at Fireheart and nodded. He walked and started rousing the slumbering cats.

"Who will lead each patrol?" Mistystar asked. Jayfeather walked over.

"Lionblaze will lead one, Dovefur the other. It is time to end this."

Lionblaze glanced behind him. They were nearing the camp quickly. Tigerheart, Ashwhisker, Moonshadow, Firstar, Reedwhisker, Onestar, Brackenfur, Dustpelt, Squirrelflight, Crowfeather, Cloudtail, Redpaw, Dewpaw and Cedarpaw were all nearest to him. The others were spread out behind him. The rest of Thunderclan went with Dovefur and the others. He pranced in place until Heathertail squirmed up to his side. Jayfeather, who had insisted on coming, was on the other.

"We are with you."

The battle was hard and Lionblaze had his eyes locked on Hawkfrost. He was slowly making his way to the cursed cat that was fighting with Reedwhisker and Mistystar. Many cats lay around him and he tried not to look and see whom they were. All feeling left him when he realized what he had to do. He ran forward and blocked a slash meant for the Riverclan deputy. He hissed in pain as blood welled in his shoulder.

Jayfeather was locked in a rolling ball of fur with Tigerstar and Dovefur. They were snarling and clawing. Lionblaze hoped he had the courage to do what was to come next. He waited for the blood lust to come over him but it never did. He had to do this and be completely aware.

Tigerstar felt claws pierce his throat and felt a life drain from him. He stared at the cat he was about to attack and was shocked to see Dovefur. Crowfeather was clawing his back trying to save his kit and Ashwhisker was walking away from a dead Breezepelt. Tigerstar looked at everything with wide eyes. The cats of the Dark Forest were fading. Redtail raced forward as Tigerstar reared up trying to dislodge the black-gray cat and sank his teeth deep in to his throat. No blood poured, Tigerstar simply fell. Redtail stood his tail whipping behind him and gazed over at Bluestar. The starry warrior released the cat she fought and sighed. It was all over.

This isn't the end! There's still a chapter to go but all the sadness is out the way :)


	11. Letting Go

The borders were still in place, cats still fought but there was a new respect for life, for StarClan. No one doubted the kin of Tigerstar anymore. No matter how much they looked like him. The dead were cared for and yet there were happy ceremonies as well. It happened at a gathering. This one started at sun high like their first one.

"I would like you all to witness a few well earned warrior ceremonies." Firestar said. Mistystar nodded and looked at Onestar. In place of Russetfur and Blackstar stood the newly named Rowanstar.

"I Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warriors in their turn."

"Dewpaw, Cedarpaw, Bearpaw, Wolfpaw and Redpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." The sibling's said. Dewpaw blinked back pain in her eyes and replied, "I do."

"Then by StarClan I give you your warrior names. Dewpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dewshine. We honor your intelligence and caring ways. Cedarpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Cedarfur. We honor your courage and commitment." Firestar said. "Bearpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Bearstep, in honor of a warrior who would have loved to see this day. We honor your bravery and skill. Wolfpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Wolfrush. We honor your swiftness and craftiness. And lastly, Redpaw, you will be known as Redmist. We honor your honesty and respect. We welcome you all as full Thunderclan warriors."

All the clans cheered and Mistystar walked up to Bearstep purring too loudly for words. She looked up and smiled as the sunshine brightened. The Clans would be ok for a while yet.


End file.
